The guardian
by Rainripple
Summary: There's someone stood behind Law and the heart pirates don't know what to do about the ghost.


**The guardian**

"Are you seeing what I am seeing Shachi?"

"So it's not just me imagining it?"

"Penguin, who's that guy hanging around Captain?"

The Heart pirates whispered nervously between themselves about the man who was hanging around their captain. They were unsure of whether their captain had noticed the tall 10ft odd guy who appeared to be wearing a shirt with lots of hearts.

"Who does that guy think he is, Saint Valentine?"

They all flinched as the man turned and gave them a glare before turning his attention back to his captain.

"How does captain not notice this guy? He's basically smoking over his shoulder."

"What are you guys whispering about?"

They began sweating nervously. None of them wanted to admit that there was a man stalking their captain in case the man was, well... A GHOST.

"Since no one else is answering you can explain Penguin."

Penguin gulped and stood trying to pick the right way to word what he was going to have to say. It didn't help that the blond man was glaring at him with the pressure of a ten-ton hammer.

"C-captain, have you not-"

He stopped when the man pulled out a gun at them and the whole crew stared at him. Law turned to see what they were staring at and turned back to give them a quizzical look.

"Err, we were just discussing the, err the boob sizes of the women in this magazine!"

Thankfully his flimsy lie was supported by the crew who handed him a magazine just to make the lie more convincing. They tried to act as normal as they could, fawning over the pretty women even with a hard glare directed at them. It seemed to satisfy the man and he turned away. Law decided to let the matter slip and things went more or less back to normal, albeit with an extra person around.

Shachi could feel someone breathing really hard over him.

"Bepo, if you're too hot just wait till morning, I don't want to get up."

He was getting nudged now and now he was getting annoyed.

"Shachi, I think you need to get up"

"Bepo just stop it!"

He turned around and saw the man from earlier giving yet another stern glare. The rest of the crew in the men's quarters were all backed in one corner. Shachi quickly jumped out of bed and towards the others

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The man sauntered over to them

"I have something I need to tell you lads" the man lit a cigarette before continuing, "First, I will be staying here for a small while, or maybe a long while, it depends on what happens. Second, you must not tell Law that I am here no matter what. Third, you do not need to worry about me, as long as you do what I tell you to I will not bother you."

Bepo picked up the courage to challenge him " Why should we do what you tell us to?"

"Because I says so. Any more questions before you go back to bed?"

"How can we trust you not to harm our captain?"

The guy's expression softened a little and whispered softly "Cos he's my precious."

That really got all the men and they were stunned speechless. The guy then did some hand gestures and suddenly they all felt sleepy. Before they fell asleep, they heard the guy say

"Don't tell Law that Papa Corazon is here."

From then on, the crew never tried to point out the man. They had figured out by now that he was a ghost and kept silent on the matter. Corazon, as he called himself, had not told them his relationship with Law but from what they could see, he was close to Law. They all kept an eye on him but all they ever saw him do was silently watch over their captain. He literally never left Law's side , it was like he was chained to him. They had debates over whether he was being a creepy stalker or a sweet guardian. It wasn't until a few nights later when they began to trust him a little more.

The crew had decided to have someone always keeping an eye on the ghost and that was how Penguin came to be standing outside the door. He had been watching in the captain's room as Corazon had sat in the room as opposed to standing outside as he usually did and he noticed his captain shifting about. Penguin began to notice signs of his captain's discomfort: shuffling, shaking his head, breathing faster. He couldn't see Law's face but he guessed his expression was strained (he had some experience dealing with his captains nightmares and knew all the things his captain did). He was going to enter the room when he noticed Corazon moving towards his bed.

"Cora-San..." Law muttered.

Penguin watched intently as Corazon knelt down beside Law's bed and began to stroke his hair. He sang a soft lullaby which although not of highest quality, was very soothing indeed, soft enough to almost force Penguin to fall asleep. His captain began to calm down and eventfully he was back to sleeping normally. Corazon turned to the door and gave a smile. Penguin smiled back and left the doorway.

He wasted no time in telling the crew about his newest observation of Law's guardian angel.


End file.
